A journey of love
by Sazy
Summary: What will happen when hinata finually gets over naruto but everything she lives for is taken away.will she be able to live or will she do some derastic?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata walked slowly through the small village, Taking in her surrounds as she made her way to her group training ground. Fresh tears streamed her down her face, and fell to the floor.

flashback

''hinata your not getting any stronger''

''i...i..iam father ive been t..training extra hard with sensei ''

''well your extra hard training is not paying of your still to weak''

''im not WEAK you just cant see it because your always with neji nii-san ''

'slap' hinata fell to the floor with a thud,raizing her hand to cup her red cheek she rubbed it.

''never talk to me like that again now get out ''

''but...'

''i said get out ''

hinata quickly got up and ran as fast as her ninja speed could take her,out the small coutyard and on the road to the village. Her cheek still stung from the force of the slap but she kept going forcing herself to get as far away from her father as possible. Before she could stop them, tears started to fall down her cheek.She kept her face on the floor,so that passers by couldnt see her face. Letting her blue bangs sheild her face. 'BANG'.Before she could do anything she felt herself falling to the floor, untill a soft but firm grip was plaed on her wrist and pulling her towards them.Plaing her hands on the object she ran her hands across it. Still looking at the floor hinata was to scared to look up

''i didnt know you felt that way about me hinata-san''

Slowly hinata looked up to see

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Taking her eyes of the floor and looking up her eyes met with one of her team mates. With dog like features and,his fang like teeth showing in a bad boy grin and his hood puled securely over his head she emmedietly knew who it was.

''h..hello kiba-kun ''

''where have you been we've been waiting ages ''

''s..sorry i was with father again''

''oh okay''

Making there way through the small forest they came to a clearing.The flowers rained over the ground creating a rainbow on the floor.Hinata watched as her two favourite team mates trained. Leaning back against a tree she let her eyes slowly close. Jumping a little at the feeling a little bit of weight on her lap she opened her eyes again to see a small ball of white fur rolled up, smiling to herself once again she closeing her eyes she fell into a deep slumber.

---------------------------with Kiba and Shino-----------------------------

''did you see that mark on her cheek ''

''yes''

''just yes shouldnt we do anything''

''Kiba we cant get involved in something that doesnt concern us besides all we can do is be there for her''

''ahhhhh it just gets me so annoyed seeing her get treated like that''

''i know it does me too ''

Kiba slowly looked over to where his female team mate lay, Akamaru snuggled in her lap and a peacful look on her face. Sighing to himself he made his way over to her, gently tapping her he tried to wake her but finding that she wouldnt wake up gently picked her up. carrying her bridal style he let a small smile grace his lips.

---------with hinata (kind of)----------------------

Slowly opening her eyes, she relized she was no longer on the floor but in something warm. Finding she liked the feeling she snuggled more into it, that was until she felt a vibration from the thing she had her head laying on. Looking up she saw she didnt expect...Kiba she could tell he was smiling but what at. All of a sudden his dark eyes met her light ones.Feeling herself blush she buried her head in his chest once again feeling the vibration of his laugh. 


	3. Chapter 3

hinata felt herself being lowered down, she let a sigh escape her mouth when she felt her body hit the soft bed below her. The pillow shaped her head creating a delicate and cool surface.She slowly opened her and looked up to come face to face with kiba.Giving a slight scream, she backed up against the head-board.Slightly scared from the sudden outburst he backed away,after taking a few steps back his foot came in contact with a tail. Causing a slight growl to errupt from his partner, before he could grip anything he started falling quickly towards the ground. As he plumeted towards the ruff carpet of his floor he didnt notice the trash can sitting perfectly beneath him, that was until he came in contact with it.Hinata let out a small giggle at seeing one of her team mates stuck in a small bin, a small bluch tanted her face as she watched him. Looking around the room she was shocked at how clean and tidy it looked. The room was a light purple colour, there was a small wardrobe in the coner slightly ajar with a jacket sleeve hanging out.A mediam sized desk with papaers scattered layed almost forgotten on the other side,the last object her eyes found was the large double bed. The bed covers and pillow cases where both a dark blue colour. Her blush deepened two shades when she relized that she was actually lying on it. She was startled from out of her dream when she heard an un sure voice

'' are you okay hinata''

slowly lifting her head her gaze once again met with kiba's. A small smile graced her lips as she saw the un sure look plastering his face

'' im fine kiba-kun just a little tierd''

''Would you like to stay with us tonight its pretty late''

''ur...t.that w.would b..be n..nice kiba-kun''

'' thats great i'll just go and let Hana know''

With the click of a finger he was gone, out the door and down the stairs. After two minutes letting out a deep breath hinata slowly swung her legs over the bed side and hosted herself up. Shaking a bit she made her way over to the door, leaning on it for support she could hear the faint voice of kiba and what she guessed was his sister. Suddenly hearing something from behind she twirled around to find nothing there.

InnerHina '' you halucinating''

''no im not i heard something ''

InnerHina ''no you didnt''

slowly walking around the room she tried to pinpoint the location of the sound, but to no avail. Taking a seat back on the bed and shutting her eyes she did a few hand signs then whispered the word byukagen.Re-opening her eyes lines crowded the outside of moth eyes, scanning around the room she saw a small ball of chakra in the direction of the cuboard.Walking over to the source she slowly reached for the door and pulled it open.Her noise was met with the scent of Kiba but something else lingered, a bit of wet forest and blood.Carefully hinata got on her hands and knees and crawled half way into the small cuboard.Raizing her back and lowering her front she moved a few jackets out the way untill she came to the back. When she reached the back she came to solid pine wood, Knocking on it she tried to determine whether or not there was a secret passage.When she was satasfied with what she found, she slowly backed out but stopped when she bumped into something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

sapphire:wowy this is getting good sitting there with popcorn

Kiba:¬¬

hinata:giggles calm down kiba

kiba:sorry hinata

Hinata:thats okay Kiba-kun

sappire:awwwwwwwww

well thats it for this chapter i dont know wether i like it or not but there we go the next chapter is coming up soon...Till the next chapter byebye


	4. Chapter 4

Lowering her head, she looked between her legs to see a pair of feet. Slowly turning her head she met with two heads.A small blush formed on her cheeks

''urrrr''

looking up she saw kiba standing there smirking at her

''k.k.kiba-kun''

When he didnt answer she related in looking at the floor.Before she could even move, a firm hand gripped her chin making her look at him.What she saw was different from the brave and carefree boy she usually trained with. She saw a frightened little boy, that was craving for the love he dearly deserved.Having a small boast of confidence she stood up on her knees, creating a smaller gap between them. To say that kiba was shocked at this was an under-statmen.Letting a smirk fall on his once straight lips,he also moved closer.Just as they where about to close the gap a knock on the door split them apart.

''kiba im coming in a sec''

''okay hana''

Before the door was even opened,kiba had leaped across the room and was looking through a draw in his bedside table.Hinata was still sitting on the floor with a light blush covering her cheeks.The door slowly opened to reveal Hana standing in the doorwaywith two dogs standing by her side,she glanced at them both before taking a seat on the bed.

''hinata-sama your bedroom is ready down the hall first room on your right''

Hinata took a small bow and with that hana made her leave, there was a deadly silence between them before kiba spoke

''ill show you your room''

''hai''

Leaving the room he made his way down the corridor, passing many doors that had different names plastered over them.After passing numerus of doors they stopped at a light colored one.Opening it up for her,he watched her slowly walk in before walking in after her. Hinata let out a small gasp the room was beautiful, the walls were painted a light creamy color while the floor pure wood.There was a four poster bed with blood red duvet and sheets, a huge wardrobe was seated in the corner by a huge window that looked onto a huge orchard.Opening the wardrobe doors she saw a whole range of different colored and styled kimono's, shedding a confused look at kiba before looking back at the wide selection

''hana brought them in here from her room,you two are about the same size''

''thank-you''

With one last look, kiba retreated slowly and quietly shutting the door he made his way back to his own room. Quietly taking a seat on the end of his bed he let out a sigh of relief.This was going to be an exciting experience

-----back with hinata-------

hinata paced up and down her large room, a confused face plastered on her placed features.Slowly walking over to the window,she pushed the small velvet curtains back.Hearing a bark she looked down to see Hana and the two dogs from earlier training.A small smiles graced her lips 'just like kiba and Akamaru' she thought.She was once again ripped out of her thought when a knock on the door sounded throughout the huge bedroom.Making her way over it and opening it slowly she came face to face to kiba 'why do these things keep happening ' the same thought whizzed around her head.That was untill a hand brushed across her cheek,looking up she saw kiba leaning against the opposite wall smirking.Before she could even protest he grabbed her hand and started dragging her down a corridor, she watched with curiosity.His face was full of determination and pride, rounding another corner they came to one single door.This door was different the rest, one Steal dog emblem was screwed on while six smaller ones were stuck around it. Pushing the door open they came to a beautiful inside garden.Flowers and plants of all kinds climbed the sides of the chamber,creating a rainbow of plants


End file.
